Sparta's sons
by Carl-the-strange
Summary: Harrydemon. Mutations, muders and maturity, can harry meet his uncle, a loud mouthed demon hunter in america without killing half the planet in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Not a single thing is mine!

Sparta, a legendary demon knight, is a mystery that has plagued humans and wizards alike, First he fell for a human woman, and he betrayed his fellow legions to protect the human realm from there constant attacks. He loved his wife for centauries, and had a set of identical twin boys, named Dante and Vergil. But there was another, one that was a full demon, from before Sparta had come to the human plain.

But there was a problem with his first son, he had been born with a soul, and as the demon law stated, he was ritually sacrificed, yet Sparta managed to safe the soul, and he placed it into a vessel in the human realm, this vessel was James Potter.

As he only had a soul of a demon, James never felt the pull of his demonic blood, so he looked, lived and loved like a human, and his son Harry was born latter with the love of his life, Lily.

Yet there was a problem, as magic is unstable, the magic from both parents activated the blood in Harry, making him slowly become a demon, but this process should have taken around 50 years, as it was a complete accident that it had occurred and no one in either realm knew about it or its process.

But one single individual cursed Harry with an accelerated rate of blood consumption, and killed both his parents and his human side in one fateful evening, Voldermort. The killing cursed that everyone excepted as doing no harm was in fact both a key to Harry's demonic body, as well as the trigger to all his normal life to come.

The curse killed of his human part, but the magic that was flowing through him kept Harry alive, long enough for the demon blood to resurrect the dead cell in it's image.

As of yet, Harry hadn't felt or come into contact with anything of the demon world, but as he neared his 16th birthday, his day of majority, harrys life suddenly took a shift, taking him away from the school he loves most, and the family he hates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; not a thing is mine

Harry was running again, just like every night. The repeating nightmares that he was having always took the same route; he would fall asleep, and find himself once again in the cemetery, and always, he found one of his loved once, laying on the ground. Either his mum, or his dad, or on the rare occasions, Ron or Hemiony would be dead on the grass. And Voldermort would always rear his snake eyed face just as Harry neared the bodies, and the red eyed freak would send Harry running with old magic curses, and soon, the chase would begin, Harry trying to escape the dream world, or trying to find a weapon to strike back with, but Voldermort held all the aces.

Harry couldn't tell if he was real, using his scar to torture his dreams, or a figment of his imagination, his subconscious grief that he was causing so many deaths. Each time harry came to a dead end, he would spin, and find himself face to face with one of the dead people, which nowadays always seemed to be Sirius, but this dream was different, because he couldn't even leave Voldermort's sight, and he could hear all the insult that he was throwing.

'Now then Harry, are you being a coward like your parents, hiding away in a corner?' for some reason, tonight that insult struck a cord like no other. He had heard it a thousand times and never thought about it, but now, it was different. He knew now that his parents weren't cowards; he knew now that they had fought with all there power, and no one, not even a dream was going to taint there name or lives.

Using speed he didn't know he possessed, Harry span around and started to stalk his was towards Voldermort, his eyes glazing over with each and every step. As he neared his enemy, he could smell the dark magic surrounding him, and Harry knew that this really was Voldermort, and this made him more vicious than ever. Striking forward, Harry caused a bolt of blood red and emerald lightning to fly toward Voldermort, blasting the skin on his chest to smithereens, Harry leapt forward, and his fist connected with his head, just before Voldermort could magic himself back to his body.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, expecting anything but what he saw; what ever it was, it looked evil, human in form, but with a pair of magnificent wing flaring from his back. The thing, whatever it was, was red, with gruesome looking spikes growing out of his armour like skin, and it had a pair of demonic horns shooting out of it's head, and just looking at it made Harry panic, and in an instant, he was sitting back up in the Durslys, covered in his usual cold sweat, and he just knew what was coming.

As the door burst open, Harry could see an evil glint in Vernon's eyes, and he could also feel the anger and hatred coming off of him. Vernon swiped at his head, and Harry knew that t was best to just tack what was coming to him, but he never in his life expected to have done to him, what was happening. He felt his body take the raining of blows, and before his mind had chance to recognize the blows; Vernon, in his sadistic mind, took up one of Harry's prized possessions, his Firebolt and…(you can guess what he did!)

As Vernon left Harry fall back to sleep in his bloody state, he would never forget in the morning following that incident, because Harry got his revenge for everything they had ever done to him.

Harry expected another nightmare, as his body made him drift into a healing sleep, and when he saw the beast again, that's exactly what he felt like was going to happen, yet strangely, the thing moved forward without a single threat, and at his touch, which Harry couldn't be bothered to stop, he felt most of his physical wounds start to heal, by a magic he couldn't place.

As he gazed at the things eyes, he saw them with a glint of something he wished he'd had all his life, the look of an angered relative, either a dad, or a grandfather, and instantly, the thing started to shift and soon, Harry was looking at a handsome man, that could have been his older clone, because he looked exactly him and James, his farther.

When he had finished, the man took a step back, and smiled at him, and for the first time, spoke to Harry. 'Hello young one, sorry if I startled you before.' He spoke with a smile and with a little mirth in his voice.

'Who are you please?' Harry couldn't have held that question in if his life depended on it. And looked at the older man with shock as he said,

'I, Harry, am your grandfather, Sparta'

'Who!' Harry shouted, and jumped up off of the floor, that he hadn't realised he was sitting on. 'Your granddad silly, are you deaf?' he added with a laugh. 'Look, read this book… (He passed Harry a great tome that looked to be thousands of years old)…and it'll tell you all about what happened. I've not got a lot of time, but listen up, when you wake, you'll find three thing on the floor of the box you call a room; One, you'll have a medallion, of a rear stone, which you should always wear, as it'll glow if you re near some one who you love. Second, a bracelet that will block any spell on you, such as tracking spells, and it'll let you use magic at will, without worrying about the consequences, and last but not least, a key. This key is to a vault in Gringgrots, before you ask- I know about magic, but you need to take it to America to get the second half, to your uncle in New York, his names Dante, and when he sees the medallion, he'll trust you no matter what. You have to go there as soon as you wake up again, as the knight bus to go to Devil May Cry, in America, and it'll take you straight to my other son. Good luck!'

And with that, the older man, Sparta disappeared, leaving Harry gob smacked, and sitting back down on the floor, expecting to go back to his body, but he didn't, so he started to read the tome, and the information seemed to jump into his mind each time he turned a page, and soon, he was literally bursting with information, but was also shock to read that he was in fact a demon, which after a while made him laugh, and soon he was standing back from his bedroom floor, with medallion, bracelet and key all firmly on, and he started down the stairs to deliver a little retribution on his monster of an uncle.


End file.
